


The Warmest of Hearts can Melt the Cold

by MercyMae



Series: The Adventures of Baby Peter [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Baby Slings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dad!Tony, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Humor, I wrote this instead of focusing on my other fics, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter's soft curly hair, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sleepy Peter Parker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyMae/pseuds/MercyMae
Summary: Tony is a good father, no doubt. Yes, it was cold, and it was snowing, but the billionaire's heart (Metaphorically) could melt it away with just staring at his son.Everything came from his kid. And that's what pushed him to be a good father.-Or, Tony wears a baby sling, and Uncle Rhodey thinks he's a total dad.





	The Warmest of Hearts can Melt the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> So many really enjoyed the oneshot to: Sticky Situation, soooo...I present to you,
> 
> The Adventures Of Baby Peter.  
> A series where Worried!Tony is with his son, Peter. (Its not in chronically in order, but it does have references to some other fics. Just random oneshots when I have time.)
> 
> Enjoy!~

* * *

The first moment Tony woke up, he groaned. It was cold, gray, and he didn't want to wake up whatsoever. Unfortunately, his son had other ideas as the baby monitor picked up the crying sounds of Peter.

He was about to nudge Pepper to get Peter, but then he forgot that she was working early this day. How he agreed to be a stay-at-home dad was beyond him. Though secretly, he  _loved_ spending time with his son.

Showing and teaching his son at a young age about technology and science. It was never to early to start teaching them.

Tony groaned once again and propped himself up. He yawned audibly and padded himself to Peter's nursery. His kid was small for a 4 month year old, and though Pepper was worried for his size, Tony reassured her that he was smaller than others, considering that he was 3 weeks earlier.

Peter was able to fit just the dip of Tony's collarbone, and of course, it was Tony's favorite spot to position his son when he was caring for him. He was able to feel and hear the small breaths of his baby.

Tony walked to crib and saw Peter cooing quietly when he saw his father watching him with tired but fond eyes.

"Well, good morning to you, sunshine," Tony mumbled, sliding his hands under his son's bum and head. Carefully lifting him out, he positioned for Peter's head to rest on his broad shoulder.

Tony tucked Peter comfortably as they headed into the kitchen for feeding time.

"Friday, can you call Rhodey to get his ass over here?" Tony asked as he took out the bottle from the microwave and walked to the couch, where he gently plopped himself down, being mindful of the baby on his shoulder.

"Mister Rhodey has been informed and will be on his way," Friday replied.

"Thanks, Fri." Tony situated Peter into feeding position and let Peter latch onto the rubber nipple.

"Good boy," Tony whispered, placing a kiss on Peter's forehead. The baby clutched the billionaire's shirt and continued suckling, watching his father caress his small, but full of curly hair head.

Once Peter was done with his breakfast, he hoisted him up on his shoulder again, with a muslin underneath him. Patting his back multiple times, the boy burped softly and hiccuped afterwards.

Tony expected spit-up, but to his surprise, nothing was warm on his back, except for the baby on his shoulder.

He pried the baby off his shoulder and faced the kid, his eyes wrinkling at the end. "Looks like you didn't spit up on daddy," he mused, as he watched Peter's eyes milk in his father's face.

The baby fussed a bit before Tony shushed him and positioned him onto his chest, letting the kid hear his humming of his arc reactor. Peter instantly calmed and watched as his father's arc reactor glowed under his shirt.

"You like that buddy?" Tony asked, pressing a quick kiss on his son's head.

Peter gurgled.

"I'll take that as a yes," Tony smiled.

"Sir, Mister Rhodey will be up in a moment," Friday informed.

"Thank you, Fri."

He played with Peter's fingers when he heard the door open and shut up. Tony turned his head and grinned. "Well, look at this Petey, Uncle Rhodey is here!" He used Peter's arms to wave at the ex-military officer

"Tony, this better be important," Rhodey warned, sitting next to Tony, while he was bouncing the child on his lap. The baby shrieked with laughters and smiles.

The billionaire grinned, " _We,_ are going to walk to the park." he said, getting up and placing Peter on his best friends lap.

"Woah, woah, that's  _it?_ You just want me to be your walking buddy?" Rhodey exclaimed, resuming the bouncing technique with the baby. Peter smiled at his uncle and made a grab at Rhodey's jaw.

He poked the kid's stomach, which earned some giggles from the baby. Tony smirked as he watched his best friend interact with his son.

"Come on honey bear, he likes you and its the perfect time to introduce him outside." Tony said, walking into the halls to get dressed.

"Just because the kid likes me, doesn't mean I can be your assistant at any given time," He called out. He looked down at Peter and he couldn't contain his smile as Peter started gurgling.

"Well," He sighed in defeat, "At least I'm the fun Uncle."

Peter only curled his lips into a small smile in response.

* * *

 "Ready?" Rhodey asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Hold on, Shellshock. I'm just putting on protective layers on the kid," Tony murmured, wrapping Peter in warm clothes. The baby started fussing, which he shushed and let Peter play with his tie as he put the last of the layers on.

Rhodey couldn't help but smirk as his friend was turning into an absolute dad.

"Stop smirking at me," Tony said, not bothering to turn around.

"Oh, I wouldn't dare," Rhodey said dramatically.

"Shut up," Tony rolled his eyes and lifted Peter up. That's when Rhodey started howling with laughter.

"What?" The billionaire demanded, looking at Peter's form. He didn't see anything funny. Only protecting his kid from the cold was all he could see.

Rhodey wiped his eyes from the wet that formed there and chuckled again. "You literally bundled up Peter to look like he's wearing bubble wrap underneath that coat."

"Overly doing is not in my parent-vocabulary," Tony grunted, bouncing Peter as he looked for something.

"That's not even-Oh my dear freaking hell." Rhodey had his mouth gaped open when he saw the sling that Tony was holding.

"What?" Tony asked again, settling Peter against his chest and covering him with a sling that would support him when Tony would be walking around. Hands under Peter's bum, he made sure it was strapped on securely and looked at Rhodey with confusion.

" What the hell," Rhodey exclaimed, lips tugging into a smile.

"Come on!" Tony exasperated, "A lot of father's wear these for their kids."

" _But,_ I never thought you would wear one. Holy hell, I gotta take a picture of this!"

Rhodey took out his phone and took a picture, despite hearing his friends protests. He immediately sent that to Pepper and then pocketed his phone again, still smirking when he saw Tony rubbing the back of Peter and grumbling to himself.

"Don't take it too personally, its cute."

"Whatever, lets just go." Tony sighed, dramatically walking away.

Rhodey shook his head in disbelief, still smiling to himself. With that, they locked up and went outside.

* * *

 The outside was semi-decent air for Peter, but Tony wanted better for his son. He couldn't carry pure air for him, but he made sure that he avoided sewer pot holes, smoke and stayed on the farthest side of cars where the smoke came from.

He sometimes shielded his son with his hand when the wind would pick up.

 _Should've brought a damn hat._ Tony thought, placing a gentle hand on the baby's soft head.

Rhodey was right behind him, smirking at him like an idiot.

They did get some stares from people who instantly recognized him. Although he did try to dress normal, he really didn't. Wearing a suit and tie, along with his signature glasses didn't really make a difference.

He growled to himself when he saw people take pictures of the famous philanthropist walking his son out. Sometimes, he wished he could be invisible for himself and his son.

The tower wasn't very far from the park. When they arrived, he settled himself onto a bench where a tree hung under them.

They talked for a bit and saw small children play on the playground or chasing each other with wide grins on their faces. Tony mentally reminded himself to donate money to upgrade the park a bit, as well as the safety when he saw a kid face-plant on the mulch.  _Perhaps some kind of floor that wouldn't be too hard,_ Tony thought. He looked down to see his son snoozing away against his chest, his mouth opened slightly.

"This is the last time I'm doing this for you," Tony sighed, thumbing the boy's cherry red cheeks.

The baby moaned quietly before leaning into his father's touch.

"Liar..." Rhodey whispered.

"What was that?" He inquired, raising his brow at him.

"Nothing," He held up his hands in surrender. Tony grunted and continued watching as patted Peter's back.

"So this is what you invited me for? Silently looking at children and not talking. Fun." Rhodey sighed, propping his knuckles on his cheeks. Tony scoffed, "Would you rather see Peter stick himself on the ceiling then?" he replied dryly.

Rhodey smirked when he saw his friend shivered at the thought. No doubt, that kid made Tony lose about 15 years of his life. Especially gave him some gray hairs.

But before he could reply, Peter let out a loud sneeze and then cried out wetly afterwards, causing the baby to shake forcefully and grasp at the shirt . Tony snapped his head down and stood up immediately.

"We're going home."

"Wow, just 20 minutes later, you decided to go home."

"Shut up and lets go. I'll pay for lunch. Pepper won't be home until later on."

Rhodey clamped his mouth after that.

Meanwhile, Tony was panicking to the point where he thought he scraped a year off his life again. Reason? Peter's cheeks were redder, and he sneezed. The baby softly whined as Tony jostled back home.

"I know, kiddie. We're almost home," Tony murmured.

* * *

 "Tones, I'm sure he's  _fine_ ," Rhodey reassured, sitting in the same spot again while Tony was prying Friday to scan the kid.

"You don't know that," Tony hissed. "Friday, scan the kid."

A minute later, Friday's voice filled in. "Sir, no injuries or bacterial sickness to be detected."

"You sure?" He sounded incredulous.

"Affirmative, sir."

"Alright..." Tony unstrapped the sling and made sure Peter wasn't jostled too much. The baby whined when Tony pried Peter off his warm chest and handed him to Rhodey who gladly accepted him. A pang of guilt rested in the gut when his son whined again.

While Tony was taking off the sling, Rhodey was taking off the 20 layers of clothes that Tony so graciously wrapped him in.

"Geez Tony, you wrapped him like a freaking _burrito_ ,"Rhodey exclaimed. Tony rolled his eyes and changed himself into comfortable clothes. He came back with sweatpants and a over sized T-Shirt.

Peter was resting against his Uncle's thighs, his little eyes flicking over to Tony's form. Peter gurgled excitedly, jerking his legs into Rhodey's stomach, making him grunt in reply.

"Take the kid," Rhodey breathed, lifting him over his head, where Tony plucked him out the ex-military's grip and settled him against his chest.

"How did Pepper _deal_  with this for 6 months?" Rhodey rubbed his stomach where Peter kicked him.

"Pepper is bad ass that's what," Tony exclaimed, smiling and snuggling Peter closer so that his son's scalp was just under his chin. Despite being small, he was able to make some mean kicks when Pepper was pregnant with Peter. To the point where her taut skin would bulge a small foot out.

It was often make her irritated, but Tony loved it.

"Thai?" Tony asked, sitting next to him.

"Sure."

"Friday, get some Thai, same old orders," He directed.

"Yes sir," Friday said.

A few minutes of comfortable silence, Peter was asleep, his belly was full of warm milk and it was time for nap time. He excused himself to put Peter in his crib, while Rhodey made himself comfy on the couch.

"Alright kiddie, nap time," Tony whispered, laying Peter in the crib, tucking a few corners of the blanket to ensure warmth wouldn't escape. "Sleep tight."

Before he left, he grabbed the baby monitor from his bedroom and walked out.

Tony saw that the Thai was here, because Rhodey already gotten his food. So with that, he grabbed his own food and sat down next to Rhodey, deciding to watch a movie in the mean time.

* * *

 "So I see fatherhood has been treating you good, hmm?" Rhodey asked suddenly in the middle of a movie they were watching.

Tony rolled his eyes and rubbed a calloused hand over his face. "What makes you think that?" He retorted, glancing at the baby monitor. Peter hasn't even moved from where he placed.

The kid was literally gone with the wind.

"I don't know, the sneeze-"

"It was a _loud_  sneeze, Rhodes! What if he was sick?!" Tony huffed, crossing his arms to his chest, the arc reactor humming and glowing brightly under his shirt.

"Or how you were avoiding sewer pot holes, and smoke from the cars," Rhodey teased, raising his brow.

"Don't want my kid to breathe in some shit," Tony defended.

"Right, sorry," Rhodey chuckled.

They stayed silent a bit more before Rhodey looked at Tony straight in the eye with a sincerest expression he could find.

"You're a  _good_  dad, Tones. Just telling you that right now."

Tony slowly looked at him, his gaze softened.

"You think so?" He asked slowly, taking a hold of the baby monitor and watching his kid sleep. Tony never wanted to be like his dad. It was his fear if he became a father. Then, years later he became a dad.

He didn't know if he being a good one or bad one, one of the reasons he read all the parenting books and made high security for safety.

Rhodey placed a firm hand on his friends shoulder.

"Yeah, Tones. A bad ass dad."

Tony grinned at him. "Thanks, Rhodes."

* * *

 "I'll see you later, Tones," Rhodey waved a goodbye. "Make sure you give Peter a kiss from his Uncle."

"Will do, Bye." Tony did the same and shut the door, sighing in content when everything was quiet. Until an unmistakable cry alerted his dad senses.

"Right on time," Tony sighed, heading down the halls and into the nursery. He looked in the crib to see Peter whining, kicking the blankets off if himself.

"Alright, c'mere." Tony lifted the baby onto his chest and let Peter snuggle into his (Clean) shirt. There was a few snuffles until the kid sighed, pleased with the reassuring sound of the arc reactor and the smell.

"Yeah buddy, love ya too," Tony replied, planting a kiss on his kid's soft scalp.

He walked out with Peter tucked in, his hand firmly on Peter's fragile spine. He was about to get some food for the kid when he saw the window and froze.

_Snow._

Tony chuckled and walked to the large window, and turned around for Peter to see the soft, white spots fluttering down slowly as its making itself down below. "Look at that Petey," He said softly.

Peter's chestnut colored eyes flicked over to the snowflakes, as if trying to see all of them at the same time.

Tony chuckled and caressed his small curls, "Your very first snow, how exciting is that?" he asked Peter. The baby gurgled softly and held out his hand, probably wanting to touch the snow.

"In time, Pete. You'll be able to play with the snow." He reassured gently.

They stayed poised at the window for a bit, letting Peter coo over the snow. Tony noticed that his son was definitely observant when it came to stuff he was interested in.

Eventually, he gotten a buzz from his phone. Checking it, he smiled when his wife texted him with the picture that Rhodey was taking:

_Pepper: That's my man <3  
_

Tony used one hand to text Pepper.

_Tony: You know it._

He closed his phone and smiled at Peter earning a small tug at the ends of his lips from his son. Tony chuckled and kissed the boy's temple, "You're a good kid. I love ya squirt. With all my damn heart. Never forget that, Petey."

Tony is a good father, no doubt. Yes, it was cold, and it was snowing, but the billionaire's heart (Metaphorically) could melt it away with just staring at his son. Everything came from his kid.

And that's what pushed him to be a good father.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Have prompt ideas? Come say hello on [Tumblr!](https://mercymaeyo.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
